bedrockpersonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Croesus Canon: Part III
The dream was surreal. Walking through the streets, dead people littered the lawns. All wearing those blue suits. The orange masked man had vomited several times before he found the thing waiting for him, mostly at the sight of dead children joined in congress with their parents. When the two finally met, the thing pointed to a house. It had an open door. The two walked up, passing the corpses laid out on the lawn. The music was still audible. They walked in and sat down in the living room. The TV was still on, and the text on screen began appearing, as the message repeated: "CONTINGENCY MESSAGE BROADCASTING -- DO NOT AIR WITHOUT CONFIRMATION: GOD BLESS AMERICA" "The worst has come to pass. Despite the continued sacrifice of our citizens, and our armed forces - we have fallen to our enemy. The last stronghold of humanity - the United States has fallen. We have been forced to surrender to our enemy. Though our enemy may occupy our borders, and our streets, and our homes, he will never occupy our spirit. That is why I am calling on Americans - those who are left - to take action. To preserve the memory of humanity, clear and bright, untarnished, and uncompromised." The music became more distorted. "There is nothing to fear, we will each be remembered. Use the method most available to you at this time. Your courage will inspire others. Loaded firearms are ideal. Place the gun at the roof of your mouth. Your local law enforcement has been ordered to ensure your compliance, it is against law to delay. Regarding your children, tend to them first. Use a calm tone of voice, everyone can do their part. If there is time, go outside and assume the victory position: front lawn, face up with your feet together." The music was little more than gibberish and screeches. "Join your neighbors, your friends, and your God. This message will replay until no one is left to hear or see it. God bless America!" The signature read, "STRONGHOLD SUPERVISOR, INTERIM COMMANDER IN CHIEF: bedrockperson" ... He awoke with a tumultuous gasp, put his face into his hands and started sobbing. It took a second to notice someone else was in the room. "Um...is it a bad time bed..?" The masked man cleared his throat and straightened his posture. "Ahem...no Joe, sit down." "So...um, you heard what I did?" a nervous voiced asked. "Well, I heard who you..." That's all the commander was able to get out before the door flew open. The boy looked sweaty, very concerned. His eyes were wide and twitching. "Sir, sir! This...this just came in from Compound Theta..." The message read, "in compound. anomaly. killing forces. locked in command room. lots of screaming. blood. send help now." ... Theta was reached within ten minutes. A full task force was dispatched with automatic weapons, grenades, armor, all far too overpowered. But when they entered the compound, all the found was a single man, bleeding to death on the floor. Asking the essential questions, "It approached and attacked?" "It appeared. No movement." "Did it have any weapons?" "It came and they died as it did." "Did it touch them?" "I don’t know." The man's final words were "put a bullet in the commander's fucking neck". Checking the security cameras seemed to corroborate the poor man's story. The entity enters the frame and is observed in more than one place, so to speak. Simultaneous appearances in different places at the exact same time. Then the feed went dead. By the time the convoy made it back to the main base, news had broken that eleven more compounds had gone dead. Then twenty. Then all of them. Then New York City. Then Paris. Then Tokyo. One by one, entire countries starting coming in with news of widespread death and destruction in an impossible timeframe. Millions, billions dead. All over the world. By the end of the day, the commander got the call. All others before him had been exterminated, he was next in line. What was left of the government flew in soon after, and bedrockperson was sworn in as president. The officials never made it off the compound. The plane was still there in the morning, all that was found inside were clothes and the Bible they used to swear the new leader in, burnt and charred. Perhaps there is a message there, but humanity is now in the thousands, it's no time for poetics. Category:AU Stories